1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to allocating resources and, more particularly, to a graphical interface technique that enables efficient allocation of resources.
2. Background Information and Description of the Related Art
In today's computing and business environment, there is often a need to allocate resources among multiple, related variables. For example, a user may desire to control the proportion of processor time allocated to each of several concurrently running programs. Another example may involve allocating or reallocating hard disk space to various file systems. If the user adds additional resources to an existing computer system, those additional resources must be allocated.
Some conventional operating systems, such as Apple's Macintoshe.TM., have commands that invoke controls to view and manually reallocate RAM or hard disk space for various processes. For example, to reallocate RAM space, the user must manually enter a different allocation value for each process into a text field that is displayed in the RAM control. As a result, the user must mentally keep track of the total remaining RAM space so that it may be properly allocated among the remaining processes. Furthermore, if the user makes a reduction in available RAM space for one process, the user must remember the amount reduced and then properly redistribute that amount to the other processes.
Using a similar procedure, the AIX.TM. operating system allows a user to manually allocate segments of hard disk space to various file systems. Again, however, if the user makes a reduction in available hard disk space for one file system, the user must remember the amount reduced and then properly redistribute that amount to the other file systems.
As can be seen, conventional procedures for allocating/reallocating resources are cumbersome, non-user friendly, and error prone. Accordingly, there is a need for a graphical user interface (GUI) that provides for a visual representation and manipulation of allocated resources.